A moi, de gré ou de force
by Stasy Franckweil
Summary: Harry, je t'aime. Harry, j'en souffre. Aies pitié, comme tu le fais si bien. Donne-toi à moi ou je te prendrais de force. Ma première histoire ! Attention fic très très noire vous êtes prévenus !
1. Chapter 1

**À moi, de gré ou de force.**

Style : Romance/drame

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Rating : T ou K+

Disclaimer : Pffff... c'est con mais c'est comme ça, je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling –'

**Avertissement** : cette fic traite de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, soyez gentils et restez-en là.

Je suppose que c'est normal de me sentir mal, mais enfin je vous supplie de me laisser deux trois reviews pour me rassurer... siouplaît...

C'est ma première histoire, soyez indulgents ! ;)

OoOoO

Harry,

je serais incapable de te dire pour quelle raison je t'écris cette lettre. Je serais incapable de t'expliquer pourquoi je prends le risque de me couvrir de honte et de perdre à jamais l'estime et la crainte que j'émane aux yeux de tous. Peut-être parce que si je te dis ce que je ressens, mes sentiments seront moins lourds pour moi-même. Je ne crois pas. Non, au final, je crois que j'en ai assez d'attendre, que je veux être fixé pour nous deux. Alors, sois gentil et lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Ce n'est pas facile, tu peux me croire. Accepter ce que je ressens pour toi a été un combat difficile à relever. J'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me voiler la face, alors, je fais avec.

Harry, je t'aime.

C'est un fait. Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je t'aime.

Non, en fait ces mots ne conviennent pas. Ils suffisent pas, n'ont jamais suffi et ne suffiront jamais à exprimer ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Cet amour ne me fait pas de bien. Il me brûle, me consume, me détruit un peu plus chaque jour. L'amour, c'est une faiblesse, un fardeau, un supplice. Je me déteste de ressentir ça. De me laisser dépérir, de m'affaiblir, de m'effacer. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Alors que je me débats pour rester froid, insensible, intouchable, inébranlable, ton image surgit dans ma tête et tout s'effondre. J'oublie qui je suis. J'oublie ma froideur, j'oublie mon dégoût pour toutes ces conneries, tout ce que je veux c'est mourir. Oui, je veux mourir, je veux disparaître, je veux arrêter de t'aimer à sens unique. Parce que ça fait trop mal.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me bats, je livre un combat acharné contre cet amour répugnant, malsain, destructeur. Contre ces sentiments dont je ne veux pas, qui m'éloignent de moi-même. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'aime pas. Je ne pleure pas. Je ne souffre pas. Je ne ressens rien, rien du tout, à part la haine, le mépris, la répugnance, la soif du pouvoir.

Je viole, je prends mon pied. Les filles tombent à mes pieds et se plient à la moindre de mes volontés, prêtes à tout pour un peu d'attention, pour un regard, un mot, n'importe quoi... C'est si jouissif. De les prendre brutalement alors qu'elles crient, qu'elles hurlent, qu'elles me supplient d'y aller plus fort, plus vite, de ne jamais m'arrêter.

Je les laisse hurler, je les frappe quand elles me cassent les oreilles, elles pleurent et m'implorent de les aimer et j'éclate de rire. Quand j'ai pris mon pied, je les laisse se morfondre au pied du lit. Parfois je m'allume une clope, je tire quatre fois dessus et je l'écrase sur le dos de la salope qui m'a servi de vide-couilles pour la soirée. Puis je lui dis de me foutre la paix. Elle pleure, la conne, me supplie de la laisser rester avec moi et je sens la rage monter en moi. Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle me dégoûte, que je fous complétement d'elle et que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de la voir crever dans les pires souffrances, là tout de suite, pour avoir seulement osé penser que je pourrais avoir quelque chose à battre d'elle.

Si elle me soule trop, je la fous dehors avec ses fringues derrière elle. Et soit je m'endors, soit je me plonge dans des livres sur la magie noire jusqu'à ce que le sommeil arrive ou que je sois à nouveau pris par l'envie de blesser quelqu'un. Et toujours, le pouvoir. Le pouvoir dont j'ai besoin à chaque seconde pour me sentir vivant. Le pouvoir sur tout. Sur ce château, sur les profs, sur les salopes que je baise.

Oui, je suis comme ça. Je suis répugnant. Je suis cruel. Je suis dangereux. Je suis irrésistible. Pervers. Puissant. Dominateur. Je suis la pire immondice qui puisse exister. Et je suis amoureux à en mourir.

Je ne suis pas ce qu'il faut pour toi, j'en ai conscience. Je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter ce que tu attends. Non, à toi il te faut un gentille et jolie fille à qui tu feras ta demande sous un coucher de soleil romantique, lui glissant une bague en or au doigt puis l'embrassant avec tendresse et amour. Un fille avec qui tu achèteras une belle maison à la campagne et qui te fera toute une flopée de gamins adorables. Tu deviendras une très bel homme, admiré et influent, doux et attachant. Tu fileras le parfait amour avec ta femme. Et tu mourras très vieux, dans ta belle maison à la campagne, entouré d'une famille nombreuse et aimante qui t'adorera et te pleurera. Ta vie sera parfaite, sans rien pour la gâcher. Tu finiras en sachant que tu ne seras jamais oubliée et que tu auras une jolie tombe, exactement comme celle que tu voulais, et tout sera parfait. Encore et toujours parfait.

Je sais parfaitement à quoi ressemblera ma propre existence lorsque tu seras partie vivre ta vie de conte de fée de ton côté.

Je ne viellirais jamais. Je trouverais le moyen de rester éternellement jeune, éternellement beau, éternellement puissant. Je mutilerais mon âme s'il le faut. Je trahirais ma nature d'être humain. Je me montrerais à la hauteur de mon père et de son Maître. Je tuerais. Je tromperais. Je détruirais. Je ferais disparaître tout ce que tu as pu chérir. Je saccagerais cette vie dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tout pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

J'épouserais une salope Sang-Pur pétée de tunes qui sera en adoration devant moi. Je ferais de sa vie un enfer. Je la ferais payer pour ne pas avoir ta voix, ton parfum, ta peau, tes cheveux, tes yeux, tes formes, tes manières. Je la ferais payer pour ne pas être toi. Elle m'aimera, elle sera désespérée, elle voudra mourir. Je me délecterais de ses pleurs, de ses gémissements, de sa souffrance. Je la haïrais. Je la baiserais parce qu'une femme n'est bonne à rien d'autre qu'à être baisée et à faire des gosses. Quand elle me semblera trop insipide j'irais me taper une autre de ces chiennes qui ne demandent qu'à avoir ma bite dans leur chatte. Et je haïrais ma vie. Et je haïrais mon monde. Et je te haïrais fort, tellement fort pour ne pas m'aimer, je te haïrais parce que t'aimer me déchirera trop, et que je ne voudrais, ne pourrais plus le supporter... Et pourtant je t'aimerais quand même. Même si ça m'égare. Même si ça me tue. Même si ça me fait me fait sombrer peu à peu dans une folie meurtrière. Parce que c'est comme ça et que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Harry, cet amour, quoi que j'en dise, il est là et il y restera. Je dois faire avec, oui je dois, je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry, la douleur est là aussi et elle me détruit. Elle me tue, à petit feu, elle me ronge, elle m'obsède. Elle me fait oublier le reste. Harry, cette douleur il n'y a que toi qui puisses l'atténuer. Alors aide-moi, par pitié. Juste un instant. Parce que j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup trop mal.

Depuis que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, je rêve. Je rêve de toi. Je rêve que tu sois alangui dans mes bras, tremblant, haletant. Je rêve que tu souffles mon nom, que tu me serres dans tes bras en me suppliant de ne jamais m'arrêter, que je puisses enfouir mon visage dans ton cou en respirant ton odeur et t'avoir contre moi sans plus me soucier de rien. Juste t'embrasser. Te toucher. Te caresser. Enfouir mes doigts dans tes cheveux indisciplinés. Te dire à quel point je t'aime et être aimé par toi en retour. Simplement.

J'en rêve toute la nuit. J'en rêve entre deux cauchemars.

Des cauchemars flous, confus, mais tellement réels.

Des cauchemars où un éclair de lumière verte te frappe en pleine poitrine et que tu t'effondres. Des cauchemars où tu es enlacé par une femme anthipatique et sans visage, que tu me dardes de ton beau regard vert, avec froideur, avec ironie, avec mépris. Et que je perds mon masque. Et que je perds mes moyens. Que j'oublie qui je suis. Que j'oublie que je ne pleure jamais, que je n'implore jamais, que je ne souffre jamais. Je pleure, je te supplie de me regarder, de m'aimer, je hurle à m'en déchirer la voix. Et tu te contentes de m'observer avec cette indifférence glaciale.

Puis je me réveille, en sueur et en larmes. Et je pleure encore. Je pleure et je crie, parce que je me déteste et que je te déteste, parce que je ne veux pas aimer, je ne ne veux pas être faible, je veux redevenir ce Drago froid, cruel et indifférent sur lequel je pouvais toujours compter. Celui que tu m'as volé. Je pleure de rage, de mépris, de dégoût, de désespoir, d'amour. Puis le lendemain je me nettoie le visage, je m'essuie les yeux, je vide une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et je reprends mon masque de glace lisse et impénétrable. Je te regarde douloureusement vivre tout au long de la journée. Je t'insultes pour que tu poses tes yeux sur moi. Je m'abreuve de tes coups et de tes insultes, juste parce que ta peau et douce et ta voix magnifique. Et le soir, je brise le coeur d'un nouveau tas de salopes transies. C'est un cycle sans fin.

Quand je te vois, je tremble. De colère et d'adoration. Je veux te projeter face contre terre et te cracher et hurler à la figure parce que là, tu seras obligé, tu devras me regarder et ne plus me lâcher des yeux, tu devras m'écouter et garder mes paroles dans ta mémoire.

Je veux te hurler mon amour, je veux te hurler ma haine, te hurler à quel point que je t'abhorres pour ce que tu fais de moi et à quel point que je t'aime pour ce que tu es.

Alors je hurle parce que je ne peux plus me retenir. Mais je ne peux dire que la moitié. Alors je hurle que je déteste, que je te déteste, que je te déteste...

Ma bouche hurle que je te déteste et mes yeux te crient qu'ils t'aiment, qu'ils te supplient de les regarder, de lire en eux, de comprendre toutes ces choses que je ne pourrais jamais formuler à voix haute.

Mais tu ne lis rien parce que tu ne veux rien lire. Parce que tu t'en fiches de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux rien savoir ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour souffrir autant ?

Dis-le moi, Harry.

Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour racheter toutes les horreurs que je t'ai dites, tous les coups que j'ai abattus sur toi. Dis-le moi. Je ne veux pas chercher tout seul. Parce que je sais que je me tromperais. Parce que je sais que j'agirais comme j'ai toujours agi, par la force, par la haine, par la violence.

Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas te forcer à me rendre mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas te menacer pour que tu acceptes de me toucher, de m'embrasser, de me murmurer des mots doux qui sonneront faux, beaucoup trop faux.

Je veux que tu penses les mots que tu me chuchoteras à l'oreille. Je veux que tu me caresses et me fasses plaisir parce que tu en as envie. Je veux que tu me laisses te serrer contre moi sans résistance. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Et je ne veux pas t'y obliger. Non, je ne veux pas. Alors, ne m'y oblige pas.

Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi d'être ce que je suis. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te mériter. Pardonne-moi de ne jamais avoir pu te dire les mots qu'il faut que tu entendes.

Comprends-moi juste. Comprends ma souffrance, mon besoin de toi.

Laisse-moi une chance.

Je ne peux pas regretter d'être ce que je suis parce que c'est moi. Je suis vil, cruel, détestable, pervers. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire. Je t'ai tout dit. Et je ne peux pas le changer. Acceptes-moi seulement comme je suis, c'est tout ce que j'ai à t'offrir. Contentes-toi en. Par simple pitié, comme tu sais si bien le faire.

Si ta bonté de Gryffondor te pousse à accepter ce que je te demande, je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour te garder près de moi. Je serais doux. Je serais gentil. Je n'insulterais les gens que quand tu ne seras pas là. Je te serais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Je serais ton animal, ton esclave, ton serviteur, ta chienne, tout ce que tu voudras.

Mais je sais que tu ne voudras jamais de moi. Et mon coeur sera en miettes. Et j'aurais peur, que tu m'oublies complètement, moi, ta Némésis, ton meilleur ennemi, l'homme que tu as passé six ans de ta vie à haïr. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies. Si tu continues à me voir comme un sale con arrogant, je ferais avec, mais hors de question que tu me rayes de ta vie. Alors je serais cruel. Je serais fou. Fou de peur, fou de douleur, fou de toi. Tout pour te retenir.

J'épouserais la salope riche dont je t'ai parlée. Je te retrouverais. Je t'empêcherais d'accomplir tes rêves. Je te ferais payer toute cette souffrance et ces années passées à te désirer et à t'attendre. Je forcerais ton amour. Je le prendrais de force. Comment, je ne sais pas.

Peut-être que je t'ordonnerais de m'aimer sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Peut-être que je te ferais boire de l'Amortentia. Peut-être que je te torturerais à coups de Doloris jusqu'à ce que tu te donnes à moi corps et âme. Je ne sais pas. Je trouverais un moyen. N'importe lequel.

Harry, je t'aime à en crever. Je t'aime à en crever et je ne renoncerais jamais à toi. Je me battrais, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. À présent je ne vis plus que pour te conquérir.

Et à la fin, tu seras à moi et tu m'aimeras.

Soit ce sera contre ta volonté soit par le choix de ton coeur. Encore une fois, je ne désire pas te faire de mal. Alors, je t'en pris, laisse-moi une chance te montrer un amour à l'égal de ta haine.

Je vivrais pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois mien.

Je t'aime. Si fort. Trop fort.

Drago Malefoy

J'attends vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

**À moi, de gré ou de force.**

Style : Romance/drame

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Rating : T ou K+

Disclaimer : Pffff... c'est con mais c'est comme ça, je ne m'appelle pas J.K Rowling –'

**Avertissement** : cette fic traite de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, alors si vous n'aimez pas, soyez gentils et restez-en là.

Au début je voulais faire un One-shot, mais j'ai changé d'avis suite à vos reviews et j'ai ajouté un chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue !

OoOoOoO

_Malfoy,_

_En voyant ton hibou taper à ma fenêtre, je me suis tout de suite attendu à un truc barbant et inutile, puéril et énervant, comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je pensais que la lettre que tu m'envoies aujourd'hui ne pourrait jamais égaler avec celle que tu m'as écrite il y a quelques semaines, tu sais, celle où tu me disais que je fairais bien de maîtriser le sortilège de Désillusion si je voulais arrêter de faire peur aux gens. Avec un soupir de résignation j'ai ouvert ta lettre et j'ai commencé à la lire. Mais quand je l'ai finie, j'ai dû reconnaître que dans la catégorie barbante et inutile, puérile et énervante, elle battait vraiment des records._

Un éclair zèbre le ciel noir derrière la fenêtre et éclaire brièvement, d'une lueur blanche, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. La pluie crépite contre les vitres avec un bruit sourd et le sifflement du vent résonne dans tout le château, dissimulant à grand-peine les sanglots du jeune homme blond, roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce glacée. Ses épaules tressautent au rythme de ses pleurs, il a les lèvres ensanglantées après les avoir trop mordues pour étouffer ses gémissements. Un nouvel éclair illumine brusquement la pièce, laissant voir les larmes brillantes qui coulent le long de ses joues trop pâles.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Malfoy ? Tu crois peut-être que c'est la première déclaration d'amour qu'on m'envoie et qu'elle allait me faire tomber immédiatement dans tes bras ? Dans ce cas je vais te détromper. Des bêtises dans ce genre-là, j'en reçois au moins cinquante par jour. On m'admire parce que je suis le Survivant, parce que je suis un héros, parce que je suis magnifique et blablabla. Alors, si je devais tomber amoureux de tous ceux qui m'envoient des déclarations enflammées... _

_À vrai dire je ne les lis même pas, je les survole vaguement du regard avant de les rouler en boule et des les jeter sous une table. J'y réponds encore moins. Tu es la première exception depuis que ce cirque a commencé, Malfoy. Cela dit, ne te fais pas d'idées, si je réponds à ta lettre c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a au moins le mérite d'être drôle. _

Le blond ferme les yeux et serre fort les paupières. Une nouvelle larme coule sur sa peau blanche. Les doigts de sa main droite se resserrent légèrement sur le parchemin froissé qu'il tient depuis des heures. Son autre main, inerte, gise au sol à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres d'une bouteille de Whisky vide.

L'orage gronde sans qu'il l'entende. Il passe brièvement sa langue sur ses lèvres, nettoyant quelque peu le sang séché. La sueur qui coule sur son visage se confond avec les gouttes salées qui perlent de ses yeux. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux. Il ne veut plus jamais les ouvrir. Il veut sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve et sans fin. Ne plus jamais se réveiller.

_Dis-moi, Malfoy, est-ce que tu pensais sérieusement que je puisse passer sur tout ça ? Tu pensais qu'un petit bout de papier dégoulinant de sentiments allait me faire tout oublier et recommencer à zéro ? Le jour où tu as insulté Ron et que tu as voulu être mon ami juste après ? Le jour où tu m'as cafardé à McGonagall et fait envoyer dans la Forêt Interdite ? Le jour où tu as traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Que tu t'es déguisé en Détraqueur pour me faire tomber de mon balai ? Que tu as lancé ta campagne _À bas Potter – Vive Cédric Diggory !_ ? Que tu as insulté ma mère ? _

_Tu croyais que j'allais te pardonner ce que tu es : une ordure de Mangemort ? Tu croyais que j'allais pardonner cette horreur sur ton bras ? Et tu croyais vraiment qu'après m'avoir dit que tu prends ton pied à foutre le monde en l'air, j'allais me dire que tu mérite toute l'affection du monde ?Vraiment, tu fais pitié, Malfoy. Et c'est hilarant. _

Il ne sait même pas qu'il pleure. Il ne sait même pas qu'il ressemble à une coquille vide. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'est qu'une loque.

Si, quelques heures plus tôt, il hurlait à s'en écorcher les cordes vocales, il sifflait des paroles sans queue ni tête, il gémissait des promesses désespérées, il criait des insultes à pleins poumons, à présent il est incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Si, plus tôt, il ruait, il trébuchait, il se cognait sur les murs sans les voir, il détruisait tout ce qu'il avait à portée de main, à présent il ne peut plus bouger. Si avant, il avait tout laissé sortir, sa rage, sa haine, son humiliation, sa colère, sa douleur, son désespoir, son amour impossible, s'il avait tout laissé exprimer sa présence à grands flots de larmes et d'insultes, à présent il ne ressent plus rien, plus rien du tout. Il est déconnecté. Vide. Seul.

Les larmes continuent à couler par simple mécanisme. C'est normal de chialer quand on a le coeur en lambeaux, non ? C'est normal.

Plus rien ne l'atteint. Rien, rien de rien. Juste cette rage douloureuse qui lui broie le coeur. À l'intérieur de lui-même, il est loin de la dépouille à l'âme en peine, affalée à même le sol. Ce Drago est mort. Le Drago qui avait rêvé, espéré, aimé avec tendresse, cru en un avenir radieux, celui qui était né en même temps que son amour pour Harry est mort. Il n'aurait même pas du exister.

Ça ne sert à rien de rêver à l'impossible. Ça ne sert à rien de croire en ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Ça ne sert qu'à se faire du mal.

Il avait rêvé et cru que Harry pourrait l'aimer. Il avait rêvé que Harry lui offrirait son coeur au creux de sa main, comme on offre un beau cadeau à son amoureux le jour de son anniversaire.

C'était des rêves. C'était des illusions. C'était des foutaises.

L'amour est une faiblesse. Mais l'espoir l'est encore plus. Cette lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée était une marque d'espoir. Il a stupidement cru que Harry répondrait à ses sentiments. Qu'il lui renverrait quelque chose dans le genre de : « Oh Drago si tu savais, moi aussi je t'aime tant et depuis si longtemps, ta lettre me fait revivre... ». C'est pathétique. Purement et simplement pathétique.

Le monde n'est pas un univers rose et blanc. Le monde c'est de la guerre, du sang, des pertes, des épreuves et des victoires. Comme lui.

Harry ne veut pas lui donner son coeur ? Très bien. Alors il ne lui demandera pas son avis. Il le prendra, sans droit. Il le lui arrachera. Il l'aura et le gardera. Il ne lui rendra jamais. Jamais !

Drago l'a prévenu. Il lui a dit ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il ne consentait pas à lui rendre ses sentiments de son plein gré. Harry a eu sa chance, il l'a laissée passer. Tant pis pour lui.

Drago lui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il a changé d'avis. Il veut lui faire du mal, encore et encore. Parce que ce qu'il est, là, cette loque dépouillée de tout charme et de toute fierté, c'est de sa faute.

Si Harry avait eu un grain de cervelle, il aurait choisit la première option, l'option facile.

Harry l'a amené à l'aimer, il payera pour ça.

Harry a décidé de ne pas l'aimer, il payera pour ça aussi.

Harry a pensé qu'il pourrait perdre. Seulement voilà, un Malfoy ne perd jamais.

Harry veut la guerre, très bien. Il aura la guerre.

Drago le plaint d'avance. Parce qu'il ne gagnera pas. Drago l'aime beaucoup trop pour ça.

Et il le plaint aussi pour ce qui l'attend. Harry n'en a pas la moindre idée. Parce qu'il ne mesure pas à quel point Drago l'aime. S'il le savait, il se montrerait raisonnable et s'offrirait. Harry n'est pas suicidaire. S'il savait à quel point Drago l'aime, il ne s'amuserait pas à le détruire. Il lui donnerait ce qu'il veut sans broncher. Parce que dans la vie, sauver sa peau c'est primordial.

Enfin, c'est trop tard. Tout ne marche que par la guerre. Il n'aura Harry que par la guerre.

Alors, il fera la guerre. Il fera la guerre comme il l'a faite toute sa vie. Il fera la guerre jusqu'à ce que sa vie retrouve un sens. Jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse partie de sa vie. De gré ou de force.

_Sérieusement, Malfoy, tu crois que j'ai peur ? Tu crois que je vais me laisser impressionner par un baiseur de filles, un connard de première, un fils à son papa pourri gâté ? Tu crois qu'avec deux trois menaces comme quoi tu feras de ma vie un enfer j'irais illico te lécher les bottes ? Dans tes rêves oui. _

_Je ne crois pas à tes menaces Malfoy. Et je ne crois pas non plus à ta soi-disant détermination à me conquérir. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi, Malfoy ? Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche. Parce que tu as peur de ressentir quoi que se soit par crainte que ça ne t'affaiblisses. Parce que tu ne peux que blesser les autres pour être sûr que ce ne sera jamais toi que l'on attaque. Parce que tu es incapable de te battre pour quoi que ce soit. Il faut toujours que tout vienne à toi comme par enchantement. Tu n'as qu'à claquer des doigts et tout t'est offert. Jamais rien ni personne ne se confronte à tes désirs et tu ne te bats jamais pour rien._

_Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de toi Malfoy. Parce que tu n'es qu'un lâche._

_Parce que si je te dis non, je sais que ces histoires de batailles et d'amour que tu m'envoies ce ne sont que des menaces. Parce que si je te dis non, je sais tu ne bougeras pas le petit doigt pour y remédier. Tu continueras seulement à me menacer en pensant que ça finira par m'intimider. Seulement non, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas une de ces chiennes sans tripes que tu prends pour des défouloirs. Tu ne m'as jamais fait peur et tu ne me feras jamais peur. _

_Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Tu comprends ça ? _

_Et aucune de tes menaces ne pourras changer ça. _

_Pour l'instant, je suis fou de joie rien qu'à l'idée de la tête que tu dois faire en lisant ces mots, en apprenant ta toute première défaite. Je regrette presque de ne pas être là pour la contempler. _

_Tu sais, Malfoy, après ce que tu m'as fait subir toutes ces années, un petit chagrin d'amour semble être un prix honnête à payer tu ne crois pas ?_

Le blond se relève, difficilement, le corps encore douloureux à force d'avoir frappé les murs. Il referme son poing sur le parchemin roulé en boule puis le laisse tomber à terre, las. Il est fatigué. Il a mal. Il veut domir. Il soupire et passe une main sur son visage où les larmes coulent toujours. Si dévasté à l'extérieur et si fort à l'intérieur.

Son lit l'appelle. Il a hâte de plonger dans ses rêves. Mais il sait qu'ils seront différents. L'époque des rêves énamourés pleins d'affection et de douceur est révolue. Non, cette nuit il rêvera de Potter, nu et couvert de suçons, un énorme collier de chien autour du coup et une lueur d'adoration craintive dans le regard. Potter heureux d'être sa chienne. Potter heureux d'être dépendant de lui. Potter corps à âme à lui.

Il a tellement sommeil. Son corps meurtri s'assoupit rapidement. Il a l'impression d'être divisé en deux. À l'extérieur, le Drago qu'il est, à l'intérieur, le Drago qu'il se doit d'être.

Deux personnalités pour un seul corps, presque mort. Deux personnalités pour un seul coeur, tailladé, déchiré. Pour un seul coeur gonflé d'amour et de haine, pour un seul coeur implorant la paix et réclamant la vengeance. Pour un seul coeur amoureux à en mourir.

_Tu sais, je te hais. Si fort. Trop fort._

Drago le hait. Si fort. Trop fort.

_Je veux te détruire._

Il devra le détruire.

_Parce que je te hais._

Parce qu'il l'aime.

_Harry Potter._

OoOoOoO

Revieeeeeeews ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**À moi, de gré ou de force**

Style : Romance/drame

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Rating : j'ai changé je mets M, même si c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Disclaimer : je m'appelle toujours pas J.K Rowling...

**Avertissement** : cette fic traite de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, alors merci à tous les homophobes de débarasser le plancher.

Troisième chapitre de ma toute première fic ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos gentilles reviews, et n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres, je vous adore !

OooOoOoO

Trois ans. Trois ans avaient passé depuis ce jour. Depuis ce jour qui avait marqué la fin de sa vie et le début d'une nouvelle.

Depuis le jour où son coeur avait été écorché à vif et que ses plaies, loin de se refermer, s'étaient salement infectées.

Quand le jour s'était levé, il avait rassemblé ses affaires et il était parti. Il avait quitté cette école, cet enfer où il avait espéré, attendu et souffert pour finir plus bas que terre. Il était parti loin, très loin, pour commencer une nouvelle vie où il ne pourrait être que le gagnant.

Il avait fait le tour de l'Europe et avait entretenu des relations avec les pires sorciers du continent. Il avait dépensé les trois quarts de sa fortune afin d'obtenir les pires armes de torture, les meilleurs alliés, les plus puissants philtres d'amour.

Il élaborait des plans avec ses hommes pour l'assaut de Poudlard, de Londres et de Godric's Hollow, la capture et les châtiments des responsables de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses journées étaient consacrées à ses projets sanglants et ses soirées à l'alcool, à la drogue, à la torture des clochards Moldus et aux parties de jambes en l'air.

Il devenait de plus en plus avide de sang, de sexe et de pouvoir, de plus en plus dément et cruel. Il n'avait jamais été aussi avili, aussi mauvais, aussi lui-même. Chaque jour le salissait un peu plus. Et chaque jour le faisait se sentir un peu plus vivant.

Car chaque jour qui passait, il le savait, le rapprochait de sa victoire. Sa victoire finale. La victoire qui l'obsédait, qui était la raison pour laquelle il était devenu un fou incontrôlable, possédé par le désir de détruire et de vaincre. La raison pour laquelle il ne vivait que par la certitude de vaincre, de voir les plaies de son coeur enfin recousues par ces mains, ces mains qu'il voulait sentir caresser son visage, soigner les blessures encore saignantes et douloureuses.

Oui, Drago Malfoy était cinglé. Oui, Drago Malfoy était dément. Oui, Drago Malfoy était un monstre assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir, un monstre qui ne laissait vivre que ceux qui rampaient à ses pieds. Oui, Drago Malfoy avait changé, radicalement changé. Disparu l'élève modèle, le garçon brillant, le préfet-en-chef de sa maison aux yeux d'argent et aux cheveux d'ange. Il n'était plus que démence, que folie, que désir d'écraser ses adversaires à coups de Doloris.

Mais Drago avait toujours ces écorchures aux coeur, ces écorchures qui se chargeaient de pus et suintaient la souffrance. Ces écorchures qui le poussaient à ne pas s'arrêter, à foncer vers la guérison en écrasant tout sur son passage. Pour cesser de souffrir.

La souffrance le faisait vivre. La souffrance le faisait avancer.

Et Drago rêvait encore. Pas beaucoup, mais il rêvait. Toujours de lui, qui régnait sur le monde dont il avait toujours rêvé, un monde prosterné à ses pieds et dont il serait l'unique maître. Un monde où sa vie serait éclairée jour après jour, heure après heure, par deux émeraudes débordantes d'une douleur, une douleur qui ferait écho à sa satisfaction de l'avoir vaincu.

D'avoir vaincu Harry Potter. Son Harry. Son Potter. Son Survivant. Son rêve insensé, son ange noir, l'objet de sa folie et de sa haine, son unique amour.

Celui qui avait déchiré son coeur. Celui qui devait le réparer. Celui qui allait payer pour ce que le monde aura subit par sa faute. Celui qu'il aimait au-delà de l'imaginable et qui l'aimerait son retour.

L'amour de Harry Potter. Ce sera son trophée. Sa récompense pour l'avoir vaincu, pour l'avoir détruit, pour s'être vengé.

La démence, la mort, la torture avaient été ses meilleures alliées dans cette quête du pouvoir. Jamais il n'avait réalisé à quel point elles étaient cruelles, utiles, efficaces. Il leur devait sa victoire. Sa victoire qu'il aurait dès le lendemain.

Car oui. Après trois ans d'acharnement, de recherches, de trafics, de tortures, de viols, d'attente, Drago y était parvenu.

Un mois plus tôt, il avait rencontré un petit sorcier éméché, plongé jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire, au coin d'un bar un soir. Le sorcier en question, recherché par les Aurors, avait besoin d'argent pour fuir le pays. Drago lui avait promis la richesse s'il lui procurait ce qu'il voulait. Le sorcier avait accepté et s'était installé le soir même dans le manoir Malfoy. À partir de ce jour, Drago n'avait pratiquement plus mangé et dormi. Il passait ses journées à préparer avec ses alliés l'attaque de la communauté magique d'Ecosse et ses nuits aux côtés de son « invité », enfermés dans son laboratoire et plongés dans des livres complexes tout le temps où il ne s'affairaient pas autour du grand chaudron bouillant.

Et, après trente jours de dur labeur, Drago avait obtenu ce qu'il lui ferait franchir l'ultime obstacle qui se dressait entre lui et ses rêves : La Levucta, le potion de l'obsession, du désir, de l'attirance, de la passion, de l'amour contradictoire. Une potion à effet éternel et sans remède possible. La clé de sa victoire.

Un jour. Plus qu'un jour et il serait le maître du monde. Plus qu'un jour et Harry serait à lui. Les plaies se refermeront. Il seraient ensemble. Pour l'éternité.

Mais Drago voulait encore se venger. Harry l'avait trop fait souffrir pour ne pas s'en tirer sans dommages. Non, d'abord Drago tiendrait sa promesse.

Il briserait sa vie, saccagerait ses rêves. Il le ferait saigner. Il lui ferait sentir son amour brûlant jusqu'au plus profond de son corps. Il le lui ferait vomir. Il lui ferait hurler. Il lui ferait gémir des excuses, des suppliques, des demandes de grâce. Il le regarderait, impitoyable, se traîner à ses pieds en implorant son pardon, le corps roué de coups. Et quand il s'effondrerait, vaincu, il enverrait la Levucta s'infiltrer avec douceur dans chaque veine de son être.

Drago était vil. Il était fou. Il était détruit et il sentait cet amour, cette douleur, le brûler, le ravager jusqu'à la moelle. Il voulait sa revanche. Il voulait la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait à en pleurer, à en brûler, à en mourir, à en tuer. Il voulait la souffrance de celui qu'il aimait pour mieux atténuer la sienne. Il ne voulait plus espérer. Il ne voulait plus demander. Il ne voulait plus exiger. Il voulait prendre et ne plus jamais redonner.

Drago voulait que Harry l'aime comme il l'aimait, qu'il souffre comme il souffrait.

Et il voulait sa revanche.

Les yeux brillants d'une lueur d'une folle, un petit sourire collé à ses lèvres, Drago caressait pensivement la lame d'un petit couteau aiguisé, tandis qu'une brune plantureuse s'affairait entre ses jambes largement écartées. Il avait une pute différente pour chaque heure de la journée, qui vivaient entassées dans la cave, traitées comme des bêtes. Elles savaient où elles devaient aller, ce qu'elles devaient faire. Si elles arrivaient à le faire jouir, elles pouvaient manger. Alors, elles faisaient du bon boulot. Elles ne se rebellaient jamais. Elles le faisaient rire.

Drago savaient parfaitement qu'elles se fichaient complétement de la façon dont elles étaient traitées ou nourries. Elles aimaient ça, elles aimaient cette vie qu'il leur imposait, elles aimaient être considérées comme des chiennes, ses chiennes.

C'était comme ça qu'il voulait voir Harry quand il aurait été puni. Rampant, suppliant, dépendant, alangui, soumis corps et âme, s'offrant avec plaisir à chacun de de ses désirs, à chacune de ses envies. Mais Drago ne le traiterait pas comme un animal. Parce que lui, il l'aimait.

Non, Harry mangerait à sa faim, aurait tout pouvoir sur ses elfes de maison, serait bien habillé et resterait en parfaite santé. Drago le couvrirait de cadeaux. Il le serrerait contre lui, le caresserait, le laverait et le nourrirait de main propre. Harry serait traité comme un prince. Mais Harry ne serait pas libre. Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il resterait au Manoir, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, dans cette chambre. Il n'aurait pas le droit d'établir quelconque contact avec des hommes autres que Drago. Si Drago avait envie de lui, n'importe où, n'importe quand, il écarterait les cuisses sans discuter. En cas de désobéissance, il serait sévèrement puni. Et Drago saurait lui faire peur. La seule alusion à ce qui se serait passé, le jour où la Levucta aurait pris possession de lui, lui ferait baisser la tête et lever le cul. Parce oui, Drago avait bien l'intention de ne jamais lui faire oublier la correction qu'il lui infligerait dans quelques petites heures.

Drago ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proche de son père décédé. La vengeance, le combat, la victoire. Tout se liait. Tout réaliserait ses rêves désespérés. Le mal lui allait bien, si bien.

Et sur cette pensée, il jouit longuement dans la bouche de sa pute qui avala le tout avec délice. Après s'être rhabillé, Drago la congédia d'un coup de pied et se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, il s'approcha de la fenêtre derrière laquelle se couchait le soleil. C'était le dernier... le dernier coucher de soleil avant que son rêve ne devienne réalité. Ensuite, plus rien ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Et ce fut sur cette pensée que Drago s'endormit.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, le ciel était gris et le temps pluvieux, égal à le noirceur de son coeur et à sa joie malsaine. Une heure plus tard, Drago descendit dans la salle de Réunion du manoir, où étaient rassemblés des sorciers masqués qui se comptaient pas centaines. De tous les âges, de tous les sexes, de tous les pays, ils avaient répondu comme un seul homme à l'appel du dernier héritier de la longue et noble lignée des Malfoy. Tous étaient friands, surexcités et impatients de passer à l'attaque, de briser des familles, des vies, de faire couler le sang à flots et d'imposer leur pouvoir à tous ceux qui les avaient recalés au rang d'esclaves. De venger leurs parents, leurs enfants, leurs serviteurs, leur maître. Ils le croyaient comme eux. Ils croyaient qu'il avait tout abandonné pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à celui qui avait provoqué la mort de son unique famille : Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Harry Potter. Mais ils se trompaient. Drago n'allait pas venger ses parents. Il se vengerait de Potter, oh oui, et avec beaucoup de plaisir... Mais pas pour ses parents. Ses parents n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux. Ou du moins, n'avaient plus. Il les avait peut-être aimés, autrefois. Avant d'avoir vu Harry pour la première fois. Parce que dès la seconde où il avait croisé ces satanées prunelles vertes, le reste du monde avait perdu tout intérêt. Oui, il aimait Harry au point à en renier sa famille.

Si il se vengeait de Potter aujourd'hui, c'était par intérêt personnel... ses alliés n'avaient aucune importance. Ils ne servaient qu'à écarter les désagréments de sa route. Drago ne les relèverait pas s'ils tombaient au combat. Il ne leur demanderait pas d'abandonner si les pertes devenaient trop importantes. Non, ils ne s'occuperait que de sa propre vengeance, de sa propre victoire. Ceux qui pensaient être ses alliés n'étaient que des pions qui le méneraient jusqu'à elles. Ils le comprendraient, trop tard. Mais peu importe. Peu importe car Drago aurait sa vengeance. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Drago se jeta un Sonorus et intima ses fidèles au silence. Chacun pendait à ses lèvres, haletant d'anticipation.

« Chers amis, dit Drago d'une voix forte, je vous remercie d'avoir été si nombreux à répondre à mon appel. Comme vous le savez tous, les Sang-Purs ont perdu toute leur estime au sein du monde sorcier lors de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis, les Sang-mêlés et les Sang-de-Bourbe règnent en maîtres. Cette situation a trop duré. Si je vous appelle à moi aujourd'hui, c'est pour reprendre notre dû. En ce jour, tous ensemble, nous mettrons fin à ce régime qui nous a recalés au rang d'animals, ce rang digne de ceux qui prétendent avoir tout pouvoir sur nous. »

La foule frémissait d'excitation. Le discours de Drago éveillait leurs instincts meurtriers, et leurs doigts carressaient amoureusement leur baguette, qui bientôt soulagerait leur soif de revanche.

« Durant les trois dernières années, j'ai mis au point toutes sortes de plans, j'ai embauché nombres d'espions et j'ai récolté toutes les informations possibles sur nos ennemis. Cette journée est la récompense de mes efforts. Après ce jour, plus personne ne doutera jamais de notre pouvoir. Nous serons les maîtres de l'univers magique, nous créeront le monde que nous méritons, et qui portera notre empreinte à jamais. »

Un rugissement d'approbation accueillit ses paroles. Les anciens partisans de Voldemort brandissaient leurs poings en l'air, fous de rage et de joie. Oui, ils accompliraient ce que leur maître n'avaient pas pu achever, oui, ils seraient les maîtres incontestés de l'univers !

« À présent, mes frères, joignez-vous à moi et suivez. Nous allons changer le monde. N'ayez aucune pitié pour vos adversaires, car eux n'en auront pas. Tuez-les, blessez-les, torturez-les, prenez-y plaisir. Faites couler le sang à flots, vengez-vous de l'humiliation qu'on nous a infligée ! »

La foule hurlait, démente. Ils voulaient tuer, tuer, tuer... ils n'étaient plus que des assassins, que des meurtriers assoifés de vengeance... pareils à des animaux en furie...

Drago les lia ensemble d'un sort et les fit transplaner devant Godric's Hollow. Il distribua des directives : le tiers d'entre eux attaquerait Poudlard, un autre tiers attaquerait le Londres sorcier et le reste se chargerait de Godric's Hollow. Quand les deux équipes eurent transplané, Drago et ceux qui l'accompagnaient se tournèrent vers le village, calme à cette heure où le matin pointait à l'horizon. Drago hurla : « à l'attaque ! » et ce fut l'émeute. Les assaillants firent irruption dans le village en poussant des rugissements sauvages. Les premières personnes qui avaient pointé leur nez hors de leurs maisons furent abbatus avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui passait. Les anciens Mangemorts se mirent à faire exploser les maisons pour faire sortir les habitants. Les hommes se battaient comme ils le pouvaient, tentant de protéger leurs femmes et leurs enfants, en vain. Les femmes étaient violées puis tuées. Les enfants étaient lentement torturés, tandis que les partisans des Ténèbres se délectaient de leurs hurlements de douleur. Les corps tombaient les uns après les autres, baignant dans leur sang, tandis que Drago sentait la délicieuse sentation de la démence envahir son corps. Il tuait et torturait tout ce qui passait à sa portée, incapable de s'arrêter, incapable de contrôler cette folie malsaine. Plus il détruisait, plus il se sentait vivant, proche de sa victoire... Le sang, le feu, la terreur qui l'entouraient l'enivraient, le submergeaient, il se sentait tellement _vivant_... Il n'avait l'impression de vivre que par cette douleur et ce désespoir qui régnaient autour de lui, comme ceux qui régnaient au fond de son coeur, la douleur et le désespoir d'avoir été rejeté par celui qu'il aimait à en perdre la raison...

Alors Drago tuait, massacrait, torturait sans la moindre pitié, s'abreuvant des cris de souffrance de ses victimes et de leurs corps qui se vidaient lentement de leur sang sous son regard ivre. Les gens avaient mal, aussi mal que lui, sa victoire était complète, ou presque... oui, presque.

Il n'était pas encore rassasié. Il voulait la souffrance totale de Harry, plus que celle de voir ceux qu'il avait sauvés mourir pour lui, il voulait lui donner l'impression d'être une ordure, une immondice, une saleté qui pourrissait le monde, son monde... oui, il voulait lui faire réaliser ce qu'il était.

Drago dut s'arracher à la joie meurtrière que lui inspirait les cadavres jonchant le sol. Délaissant le vieillard qui agonisait à ses pieds, il traversa rapidement le village en flammes, résistant à sa tentation de revenir en arrière et de continuer sa besogne. Il s'enfonça dans le bois qui entourait Godric's Hollow. Grâce à ses précieux espions, il savait exactement où se situait la demeure des Potter. Chaque pas qu'il faisait lui donnait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser pleinement ce qui se passait. Il était proche, tellement proche de sa vengeance, de son rêve... il pouvait presque le toucher du bout des doigts... Après tout ce temps à se battre, à attendre, à souffrir, il y était presque... C'était tellement bon... Quelques temps... Encore un tout petit peu de patience et Harry lui appartiendrait... Drago se mit à courir à en perdre haleine, à nouveau submergé par le bonheur de bientôt avoir Harry pantelant de douleur à ses pieds, le suppliant de le prendre corps et âme, tandis qu'il serrait dans son poing le petit flacon de Levucta. Il courut, courut jusqu'à arriver dans une grande clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait une magnifique maison ancienne, entourée d'un beau jardin plein de fleurs. Dans ce décor, elle semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées. Drago laissa échapper un ricanement méprisant.

« Ma parole, c'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé Potter... tu t'es vraiment converti au monde des rêves parfaits. Seulement voilà, Potter, sache qu'un monde pareil ça ne peut pas exister. »

Drago sortit sa baguette, tremblant de la tête au pieds d'émotion, pressé de voir le sang de son ange se répandre à ses pieds. Il poussa la grille du jardin et tapa trois fois à la porte. Il se devait de garder ses bonnes manières, après tout il restait un Malfoy. Il entendit des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse qui l'observa avec stupeur et effarement. Ginny Weasley. La petite princesse du monde sans tache de sa Majesté Potter. C'était si _parfait_ que s'en était écoeurant.

« Malfoy ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle le dévisagea, incapable de parler, avant de retrouver finalemnt l'usage de la parole :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Juste rendre une petite visite à Harry. Il est là, j'espère ? »

« Ou... oui... mais pourquoi tu... »

« Maman ? Qui est là ? »

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule de la rouquine et ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit ange aux cheveux de feu et au regard d'émeraude qui les observait avec curiosité. Il sentit une brusque déchirure au coeur et dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de colère. Le regard brillant de haine, il pointa sa baguette sur le gosse étonné et prononça d'une voix pleine de mépris :

«_ Avada Kedavra_. »

Le gamin s'effondra au sol et Ginny poussa un hurlement de terreur. Avec des gestes frénétiques et tremblants, elle esseya de sortir sa baguette de sa poche tout en sanglotant incontrôlablement :

« Malfoy... mais... tu... tu... mais pourquoi... espèce de salopard, je vais te... »

« Ta gueule la belette, je t'ai pas autorisée à parler. _Avada Kedavra_. »

Dans un dernier cri, Ginny s'effondra à son tour, aux côtés de son fils. Le regard débordant de dégoût et de rage, Drago la retourna sur le ventre d'un coup de pied, refusant de contempler plus longtemps le visage de cette femme qui avait tant de fois embrassé Harry, son Harry, ce corps que Harry avait tendrement caressé, tendrement aimé... Drago, tremblant de colère et de démence, lui cracha dessus avant de s'avancer dans le couloir. Une porte claqua à l'étage et une voix s'éleva :

« Ginny ? Ginny ! Qui est là ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Drago eu un hoquet à l'entente de cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille. Il serra sa baguette plus fort que jamais, paré à l'attaque. Mais quand une silhouette apparut au sommet des escaliers, l'observant avec effarement, il perdit tous ses moyens. Il voulait courir vers cette silhouette, la vider de son sang, lui imposer une mort lente et cruelle, tout autant qu'il voulait la serrer contre lui et la couvrir de baisers. Drago avait oublié à quel point il aimait Harry at à quel point il l'abhorrait. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation de haine. Elle semblait irradier de partout, prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son coeur, décider de chacun de ses gestes. Drago voulait du sang, du sang, encore du sang, il voulait sa vengeance comme il l'avait rêvée. Harry était si beau, si détestable... il avait vécu une merveilleuse histoire d'amour tandis que lui avait passé les trois dernières années cloîtré dans un château à se faire sucer par des chiennes, à torturer et rêver de mal, à vivre comme un monstre... et le pire, c'était qu'il avait aimé ça. Oui, c'était ça, Harry avait fait de lui un monstre. Il voulait se venger, il le voulait tellement... Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un au point de le haïr plus que tout au monde ?

« Malfoy ? »

Son nom, prononcé de sa voix teintée de mépris, sonna comme un glas. Drago était prêt. Il était impatient. Il était un monstre et il l'assumait. Il aimait un homme sans coeur à en crever et il l'assumait aussi. Il était un monstre, il aimait comme un monstre. Il allait prendre ce dont il rêvait parce que l'on avait pas voulu le lui donner. Il agirait en monstre. Il agirait en homme mourant d'amour. La folie lui allait bien. La folie lui ouvrait une porte vers un avenir peut-être meilleur. Il en avait juste assez de souffrir. Il voulait en finir. De gré ou de force.

« Salut Potter. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

OoOoOoO

Et voilàààààà, c'est la fin !

Eh mais tapez pas, je disais ça pour rire !

Bien sûr qu'il y aura une suite !

Ou peut-être pas, héhé...

Ok, ok, c'est bon ! Je m'y mets tout de suite...

Et vous, vous m'envoyez deux trois reviews ? Merci c'est gentil ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**À moi, de gré ou de force**

Style : Romance/drame

Pairing : Draco/Harry

Rating : là, c'est M, M, M, et re-M.

Disclaimer : je m'appelle toujours pas J.K Rowling...

**Avertissement** : cette fic traite de relations amoureuses entre deux hommes, alors merci à tous les homophobes de débarasser le plancher.

**/ WARNING ! /**

Dans ce chapitre, il y aura des scènes de violence et de sexe explicite tout aussi violent, avec beaucoup de souffrance aussi physique que psychologique. Restez gentils, c'est mon tout premier lemon et il est un peu violent dans son genre alors il se peut qu'il ne soit pas parfaitement réussi.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, en particulier Yume Saint-Clair qui qui m'a reviewée et encouragée à chaque chapitre que j'ai écrit.

OoOoOoO

Ils se toisaient, immobiles, le visage impénétrable et le regard fixe. Harry s'était brusquement arrêté au sommet des marches, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Drago était si magnifique qu'il en aurait pleuré si son esprit n'avait pas cessé de fonctionner à l'instant même où il avait croisé le regard acier du blond. Il sentit alors la rage, la fureur remonter en lui, brûlantes, un frisson de colère le parcourut et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se ruer vers sa Némésis et détruire son beau visage à coups de poings, se laissant dicter par la haine qui pulsait dans tout son corps, l'aveuglant.

Quand la disparition de Drago était devenue officielle, Harry avait senti son coeur se briser en mille morceaux et il s'était lentement effondré. Oui, a présent que Drago l'avait abandonné, il avait compris que ses sentiments pour lui allaient bien au-delà de la haine. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait, à la folie, et qu'il était prêt à tout accepter de sa part, ses défauts, ses violences, son besoin de posséder. Oui, il avait compris tout cela, à l'instant même où il était trop tard. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi stupide.

Harry s'était laissé dépérir durant un an, malheureux, désespéré, cherchant en vain des nouvelles de Drago, mais personne ne l'avait vu ou n'avait entendu parler de lui. L'héritier des Malfoy s'était effacé sans laisser de traces. Et après onze mois d'attente, Harry en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il était mort.

Il avait pensé pendant un temps à se suicider, mais s'était ravisé en pensant qu'il ne méritait pas la paix de la mort après ce qu'il avait fait subir à Drago. Il avait donc sombré dans l'enfer de l'alcool et de la drogue, jusqu'à ce que ses amis viennent le sortir de là. Ils l'avaient aidé. Ils avaient été sa porte vers une nouvelle vie. Ils lui avaient redonné le goût de vivre, de s'amuser, d'aimer. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour ça. Il était revenu auprès de Ginny, qu'il avait abandonnée après que Drago ait quitté Poudlard. Il était retombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait fait la fête, ri avec ses camarades d'enfance, vécu sa vie. Il était parvenu à oublier définitivement son amour pour Drago. Tout était redevenu normal, oui, car en plus de ne plus l'aimer, Harry l'avait détesté comme avant, sinon plus. Plus, car il l'avait fait oublier le bonheur et la joie de vivre durant une année entière, plus, car il l'avait amené à l'aimer après avoir saccagé son existence durant toute leur scolarité. Et Harry avait été satisfait, car son vieil ennemi avait disparu de sa vie pour toujours, il était entouré d'amis et il était avec la femme qu'il aimait.

Ses fiançailles avec Ginny avaient été célébrées, puis leur mariage. S'inspirant de la vieille lettre de Drago, jetée au feu depuis plusieurs années, il leur avait acheté une maison en forêt qui semblait tout droit sortie d'un conte de princes et princesses, à quelques pas du village où il était né. Quelques temps plus tard, ils eurent Michael, qui avait hérité des cheveux de sa mère et des yeux de son père. Harry avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il adorait sa femme et son fils, ses amis étaient toujours là pour lui, il était chef des Auror et sa vie était parfaite. Et de surcroît, il avait l'occasion de rire de Drago en pensant à ses menaces ridicules comme quoi il allait saccager ses rêves au bon moment. Il savait que le blond ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à sa vie. Ou tout du moins, il l'avait cru. Parce que à présent, Malfoy se tenait là, devant lui, chez lui, après trois ans d'absence, plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il ne pourrait donc jamais le laisser tranquille ? Allait-il encore lui casser les pieds avec des « Tu vois, Potter, je suis toujours là. Alors viens, viens à moi, où je passerais à l'action je détruirais ton existence et blabla » ? S'il voulait avoir une chance, il devait revenir deux ans en arrière et réapparaître pendant que Harry se maudissait pour l'avoir repoussé. À présent Harry avait une épouse, un enfant, une vie toute tracée et il refusait que Malfoy vienne tout gâcher avec ses menaces à la con. S'il devait utiliser la force pour le virer une bonne fois pour toute de son existence, il le ferait. Harry tira alors sa baguette de la poche, mais avant qu'il ait pu la pointer sur Drago, celui-ci lui dit d'une voix sombre :

« Salut Potter. Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? »

Harry se figea. L'incertitude se mêla à la haine qui bouillait en lui. Après tout, un amour comme celui qu'il avait éprouvé pour le blond laissait des traces. Mais il s'y refusait. Il aimait Ginny, il était père, il haïssait Malfoy, le sale Mangemort qui avait failli tuer Dumbledore sous ses yeux. Malfoy avait passé sept ans à faire de sa vie un enfer, il avait servi Voldemort, il l'avait abandonné et détruit. L'époque où il avait aimé Drago de tout son coeur, de toute son âme, remontait à loin, très loin. Il restait son ennemi et peu importe si Drago l'aimait ou non. Harry le chasserait de sa vie, définitivement, et il resterait avec sa famille jusqu'à sa mort. Il se rappela toutes les humiliations que le blond lui avait fait subir et sa rage remonta d'un coup, chassant ses doutes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? » dit-il avec une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser.

« Je suis venu prendre ce que tu m'as refusé il y a trois ans, Potter. »

« Ah, et c'est... ? »

« Ton coeur. »

Harry prit une longue inspiration. Et voilà, c'était reparti avec les menaces typiquement malfoyennes. Ce que ça l'énervait. Drago n'avait vraiment aucune tripe. Toujours là à parler, à menacer les gens, comme s'il pouvait tout gagner avec des mots. Mais quand comprendrait-il que Harry ne l'aimerait _jamais_ ? Ou plutôt, plus jamais...

« Eh bien ça tombe mal, Malfoy, parce que vois-tu je ne suis pas plus disposé à te le donner qu'il y a trois ans. Tu es con au point de ne pas comprendre ça ? je ne t'aime pas, je te hais, depuis toujours et à jamais. Jamais je ne voudrais être avec toi. Je suis père et j'ai une femme que j'aime à la folie, alors arrête de me faire chier avec tes conneries et bouge de chez moi. »

Il ne vit pas l'éclair de douleur qui passa dans les yeux gris de Drago, ni l'unique larme qui coula sur sa joue blanche. Les paroles de Harry le frappaient en plein fouet, lui rappelant douloureusement la réalité qui l'avait déjà détruit trois ans auparavant, après avoir reçu la réponse à sa lettre. Harry ne lui donnerait jamais, jamais son coeur. C'était Drago qui allait le lui voler. Drago regarda alors à la belle maison des Potter, il pensa à Ginny et à son fils morts dans le hall d'entrée, au village en flammes, et pour la première fois depuis trois ans, Drago se sentit sale. Sale, parce qu'il allait voler ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, sale, parce qu'il avait tué des gens innocents, sale, parce qu'il n'était plus lui-même. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il aimait Harry, il l'aimait à en vendre son âme au diable, il l'aimait au-delà du supportable, il l'aimait trop pour envisager une vie sans lui. L'avoir auprès de lui n'était pas une envie ou un désir, c'était un besoin, violent jusqu'à la haine. Alors Drago fairait tout pour atteindre son but. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être pleinement heureux, en sachant que Harry ne l'aimerait jamais entièrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Harry était son monde, sa vie, son âme, son oxygène. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Même s'il le faisait souffrir. Même s'il le haïssait. Drago l'aurait. De gré ou de force.

Il était trop tard pour reculer. Son coeur était brisé, mais la haine, l'amour étaient toujours là, tout comme la soif de vengeance. Oui, Drago, même brisé, était un monstre qui avait besoin de revanche, de sang, de victoire. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait la plus belle vengeance de monde, et ferait couler le sang le plus magnifique qui puisse exister : celui de Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur un Harry resté immobile, et d'un informulé, il fit voler la baguette du brun jusqu'à lui. Harry se trouva brusquement désarmé, sans aucun moyen de défense et furieux de s'être fait si stupidement avoir. Puis il vit la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Drago et prit soudainement peur. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Il lut dans son regard de la tristesse, de la souffrance, mais aussi une lumière dangereuse chargée de haine et de dégoût. Harry commençait à paniquer. Peut-être que Drago ne savait que menacer, mais enfin il n'était pas très difficile pour un sorcier doublement armé de faire du mal à un autre complétement à sa merci. Il descendit une marche, Drago ne bougea pas. Il en descendit une autre, toujours rien. Il finit par descendre l'escalier pour se retrouver face à face avec le blond qui le fixait sans ciller, les deux baguettes en main. Il se fixèrent quelques instants sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'une couleur orange derrière l'épaule de Drago capta l'attention de Harry. Celui-ci écarta le blond de sa trajectoire et se figea d'horreur. Ginny et Michael était étendus sur le parquet, inanimés, les yeux grands ouverts et vides. Tout s'embrouilla dans l'esprit du jeune homme et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

Non... pensa-t-il. Non, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible...

Sa famille, son fils, son amour, sa Ginny, l'avaient quitté, étaient partis pour toujours... C'était la fin du monde...

Un sanglot échappa à Harry, et il se tourna vers un Drago impassible, le visage inondé de larmes. Pourquoi... pourquoi Drago avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Avait-il... avait-il vraiment changé ? Était-il vraiment prêt à tout pour le conquérir ? S'il n'avait pas été comme déconnecté du monde réel, Harry aurait eu peur de ce Drago prévoyait de faire. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Son bonheur, son étoile étaient morts. Il avait tout perdu. Que Drago le prenne pour lui si ça lui faisait plaisir. Jamais plus il ne l'aimerait, plus jamais, quoi que Drago fasse. Il avait aimé cet homme, à en crever, mais plus jamais il ne pourrait sortir de lui ce mépris qui lui faisait battre le coeur. Drago avait foutu sa vie en l'air.

Il planta ses yeux trempés dans ceux de Drago et remarqua à quel point il était beau. Finalement, il aurait peut-être pu être heureux avec le blond. Oui, peut-être... mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne ressentait en lui plus que les cendres q'un amour inconditionnel et la brûlure d'une haine qui, au final, n'étais jamais partie. Serrant les dents, il dit à voix basse :

« Je te hais. »

Et il lui cracha à la figure.

Ce fut le signal pour Drago qui, prit d'une bouffée de rage intense, l'empoigna par les cheveux et le projeta face contre terre. Les lunettes de Harry se brisèrent, mais il se retourna aussitôt sur le dos pour fixer Malfoy avec toute la répugnance dont il était capable. Ce dernier, rendu fou par ce regard, lui jeta un Doloris en pleine poitrine. Harry retomba de tout son long par terre, se contorsionnant sous la douleur insurmontable mais se refusa de laisser échapper le moindre cri ou le moindre gémissement. Il resterait fort, jusqu'au bout. Le sort sembla durer une éternité, et quand Drago se décida à l'annuler, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage tordu par la colère. Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du brun pour le faire retourner sur le dos, puis s'assit à califourchon sur sa taille. Il l'attrapa à nouveau aux cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser violent et désespéré. Drago chercha à forcer la barrière de ses dents, que Harry gardait obstinément serrées, avant de lui assener une gifle retentissante qui fit finalement céder le brun. Sa langue s'engouffra avec avidité dans la cavité chaude et humide dont il avait tant rêvée, en explorant chaque recoin, se délectant de sa saveur si merveilleuse. Quand elle trouva sa jumelle, Drago la mordit avec force en faisant hurler de douleur le brun et gémir de plaisir le blond. Le sang emplit leur bouche, se mêlant à la salive qui coulait sur leurs mentons. Drago dévorait les lèvres de son aimé, le serrant contre lui à l'en étouffer, priant le ciel pour se jamais le laisser partir. Quand l'air lui manqua, il rompit le baiser et gifla à nouveau Harry. Celui-ci pleurait. La violence de Malfoy le blessait autant qu'elle lui faisait de bien. Il avait mal physiquement, mais il était heureux que Drago lui donne plus de raisons que jamais de le haïr. Et c'était de ça dont il avait besoin. De le haïr. De l'éxécrer. De ne plus pouvoir poser les yeux sur lui sans sentir son coeur se lever de dégoût. Alors il le laissait faire. Que Drago le blesse ! Après il ne pourrait plus jamais crier à m'injustice en voyant Harry le détester de toutes ses forces.

Drago lui arracha sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons. Tremblant, il caressa le torse aussi parfait qu'il l'avait imaginé, bronzé, finement musclé. Il empoigna les poignets de Harry et les plaqua au sol, l'emprisonnant sous son corps haletant de désir. Il fondit sur son cou et le parsema de baisers et de douces morsures. Sa peau douce avait un délicieux goût de miel.

« Harry... » gémissait-il entre deux baisers mouillés. Il lui fit un suçon violacé sous la pomme d'Adam puis descendit vers son torse, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau hâlée à sa portée. Il lécha les tétons, les suça et les mordilla. Mais Harry restait immobile sous lui, sans le moindre signe de plaisir ou de désir. À la recherche d'un peu d'attention, Drago déposa des baisers papillons autout de son nombril avant d'y insérer sa langue, mimant l'axe sexuel. Mais Harry restait de marbre. Fou de rage et de désespoir, Drago lui frappa violemment la poitrine, le griffa jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Il porta ses doigts ensanglantés à la bouche du brun et les enfonça entre ses lèvres. Saisissant l'occasion, Harry les mordit aussi fort qu'il le put. Malfoy cria et cette fois, il gifla Harry si fort que sa lèvre se fendit. Il lécha le sang et dit d'une voix trembante de colère :

« Je vois que tu est têtu... Mais voilà Potter, tu es à ma merci, je peux faire de toi ce que bon me semble et je vais te le prouver. »

Pour compléter ses paroles, il sortit de sous sa cape un poignard aiguisé qu'il fit doucement courir sur la peau de son amour, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Drago n'avait plus aucun regret, plus aucun doute. Harry était à lui, il avait sa vengeance entre ses mains et il allait le faire souffrir, plus peut-être que personne d'autre ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Et bientôt, oui bientôt, il le supplierait de lui faire grâce, de lui pardonner, de le faire sien. Ce serait le début de leur éternité.

« Alors, Potter, écoute-moi bien attentivement. Je vais te dire des phrases et tu vas gentiment les répéter après moi, d'accord ? Et je te conseille d'obéir ou tu pourrais très bien le regretter. Bien, commençons... Répète : j'appartiens corps et âme à Drago Lucius Malfoy car je l'aime et il a tout pouvoir sur moi. »

Harry resta muet. Drago pouvait bien le torturer, il ne répèterait rien du tout. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il ne lui appartiendrait jamais. Il ne laisserait pas Malfoy le contrôler comme un pantin. Il ne...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Harry hurla sous la douleur insupportable qui lui traversa le corps. Il sentit le sang couler sur son torse, releva lègèrement la tête et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur : Malfoy venait de lui couper un téton. Harry hoqueta de douleur, des larmes de souffrance perlant de ses yeux verts. Drago, sans lâcher ses poignets, lécha amoureusement le sang chaud qui coulait tout en faisant tourner la lame de son poignard autour du second téton. Un frisson le parcourut quand il pensa à quel point le sang de son aimé était savoureux.

« Alors, Potter, tu répètes ? » susurra-t-il.

« N... non... » hoqueta Harry, aveuglé par la souffrance. « Tu peux aller te... »

Le brun poussa un deuxième cri de douleur en sentant la lame entailler doucement son bout de chair. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de sangloter :

« J... j'appartiens corps et... corps et âme à Drago Lucius Malfoy car... aaaah... car je... je l'aime et... il a tout pouvoir sur moi. »

« Bon garçon Potter. Continue : il pourrait passer sa vie à me faire souffrir, je le laisserais faire car je l'aime et j'accepte tout de lui. »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi sale. Ni aussi humilié. Il voulut à nouveau protester mais quand le poinard entailla plus profondément encore son téton il répéta à nouveau :

« Il pou... pourrait passer sa vie à... me faire souffrir, je... je le laisserais... faire car je l'ai... l'aime et j'accepte... tout... tout de lui. »

Cela continua durant plus d'une heure. Harry souffrait, endurait, protestait, obéissait. Quand il résista assez pour que le deuxième téton s'arrache à son tour, il ne chercha plus à se défendre et se rabaissa à répéter gentiment chacune des phrases qui lui étaient dictées, toutes plus salissantes et rabaissantes les unes que les autres, tandis que la dague lui coupait un peu plus l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il ne parlait pas assez distinctement. Bien qu'il se plie aux volontés de son bourreau, Harry avait gardé un semblant de dignité car bien que sa torture fut horrible, il n'avait pas une seule fois supplié Malfoy de l'épargner, de faire cesser son supplice. Il en était fier et comptait garder cette fierté le plus longtemps possible, quoique Drago lui inflige. Drago l'avait remarqué mais il prenait son temps. Le moment viendrait où Harry le supplierait à genoux. Pour l'instant, il se délectait des paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de son ange, les imaginant vraies et pleines de tendresse. Mais comme tout le monde dit : chaque chose en son temps. Il acheva sa torture après un « Je lui appartiendrais pour toujours car je ne peux pas vivre sans lui » entrecoupé de sanglots prononcé par Harry et l'oreille de ce dernier à moitié détachée de son crâne. Il essuya le sang qui maculait la lame du poignard sur la langue du brun, avant de se baisser et de murmurer à son oreille tout en la léchant sensuellement :

« Putain, tu m'excites Potter... J'ai trop envie de toi. »

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, il prit sa baguette et acheva de déshabiller Harry d'un informulé. Ses yeux, avides et cruels, contemplèrent d'un air prédateur les longues jambes fuselées, les cuisses musclées, pour enfin finir sur le sexe mou et dépouillé de tout désir. Cette vision attrista le blond autant qu'elle l'enragea. Décidé à faire bander Harry, il prit son sexe en main, le caressa, le masturba, le prit en bouche, en vain. Il sentait la fureur monter en lui, grandissante. Potter allait payer, encore et toujours, payer pour ne pas le désirer...

Il lâcha ses poignets, reprit ses cheveux et les tira pour le redresser tandis que lui-même se relevait et s'appuyait contre le mur. Harry était si beau... il l'aimait tant... sur cette pensée il gifla à nouveau le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un comme ça sans exploser comme un ballon trop gonflé ?

« Enlève-moi mon pantalon et mon boxer », lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir.

Préférant éviter de se faire couper l'oreille, Harry s'éxecuta avec des gestes encore tremblants après la douleur qu'il avait éprouvée, dévoilant la virilité fièrement dressée et gorgée de sang de son vis-à-vis. Drago sentait le souffle tiède de sa Némésis sur son membre et son désir devint si violent que son corps fut secoué de spasmes.

« Suce-moi, Harry, suce-moi », murmura-t-il d'une voix complétement tremblante. Il en avait tellement besoin qu'il pleurait presque.

Harry, soumis, obéit. Et quand la bouche de son amour se referma sur lui, Drago crut que le sol s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Il ne voyait plus rien, se ressentait plus rien, juste cette bouche chaude et humide qui lui faisait voir les étoiles. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ça puisse être si bon, si brûlant... Harry se mit à faire des vas-et-viens sur sa verge tendue et Drago hurla sous le plaisir dévastateur, incapable de se retenir. Le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit était Harry, Harry, Harry...

« Oh Harry... Harry... c'est si bon... suce-moi plus fort Harry... suce-moi plus fort... »

Il était tellement pathétique. À cause de cet homme il avait passé trois ans de sa vie dans la démence et la douleur et c'était lui qui suppliait presque ce même homme de lui donner du plaisir... et dire qu'il était censé le détester... Mais les questions viendraient plus tard. Toute ce qui importait pour le moment était cette langue et cette chaleur qui le menaient lentement et sûrement au septième ciel... Il hurla son plaisir jusqu'à finalement exploser dans un cri d'extase dans la bouche de son ange.

Harry avala sans rechigner, se sentant comme une bête que l'on dressait pour servir celui qui l'avait acheté. Drago s'appuya sur sa tête en tentant de reprendre son souffle et il laissa des larmes amères et silencieuses couler sur ses joues bronzées. Il se sentait si sale... Malfoy l'avait détruit mais il avait aimé ça, il avait aimé lui donner du plaisir, il avait aimé l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom... Mais qu'était-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il n'eut pas pas l'occasion de se poser d'autre questions car Drago, remis de son orgasme, l'avait à nouveau projeté face contre tere et s'était remis debout, la tête haute, le regard glacial.

« Cambre toi Potter, et lève le cul bien haut, comme la bonne chienne que tu es... »

Harry se cambra et leva le cul aussi haut qu'il le pouvait, la tête enfouie dans ses mains. Était-il devenu un animal ? Une bête qui voulait mordre son maître quand il le battait et qui remuait la queue quand on lui lançait un bâton ?

« T'es foutu comme une catin Potter... j'aime ça. »

Etait-ce un compliment ? Sans doute pas mais peu importe. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il aurait voulu avoir un corps de souillon rien que pour le dégoûter ? Ou bien qu'il était fier de son moulage rien que parce qu'il l'excitait ?

« T'es une salope de première, Potter... mais je t'aime quand même. »

Non. Merlin, pas ça. Comment Malfoy osait-il l'aimer ? Après avoir salopé son existence, il avait encore le culot de l'aimer ? Mais Harry le haïssait, lui, alors Drago n'avait pas à l'aimer ! Vous avez déjà essayé, vous, de haïr quelqu'un qui vous aime à en crever ?

« Putain, Potter... oh putain... si chaud, si serré... hummm... je t'aime tellement espèce de bâtard... si tu savais comme je t'aime... »

Le sexe énorme de Drago bougeait en lui, lui défonçant le cul et le coeur, tandis que Harry hurlait et pleurait. Si seulement il avait pu disparaître... ne plus rien ressentir...

« Oh Merlin, c'est trop bon... t'es trop bon salopard... je t'aime... oh oui... »

Il pensa à Ginny, à son sourire, à ses longs cheveux roux et à ses yeux bleus... à leur amour, à leur bonheur... à leurs longues nuits de passion, où tout n'était que douceur et tendresse... Il pensa à leur vie de rêve, à Michael, à son adoration pour son fils... Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas redevenir comme avant ? Était-il en train de tromper la passion de l'amour pour celle de la haine ?

« Je vais venir Potter... je vais venir... »

Il haïssait cet homme de son être, de toute son âme, de tout son coeur... Pourquoi ce sale Mangemort l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu le laisser le haïr en paix ?

« AAAAAAAH ! POTTEEEEEER ! »

Malfoy éjacula au plus profond de Harry en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Il avait eu sa vengeance. Sa revanche. À présent c'était la fin du combat. Il avait gagné. Il ne pouvait que gagner. C'était leur destin. Se haïr, s'aimer, être ensemble.

_Je te hais..._ C'était tout ce que Harry arrivait à penser. _Je te hais..._ Sa vie était foutue, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. _Je te hais..._ Et un jour, il ferait payer à Drago de l'avoir aimé... Un jour...

« Je te hais... »

« Je sais. »

La Levucta coula entre ses lèvres puis dans sa gorge, sans qu'il cherche à l'en empêcher. Quoi que se soit, ça ne marcherait pas. Drago n'avait pas compris que... le haine était plus forte que l'amour. Ce n'était pas une potion qui allait changer ça... ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et un jour, Drago comprendrait... oui, un jour Drago paierait pour tout ce bonheur qu'il lui avait arraché... Un jour...

« Je t'aime Harry. »

« Je t'aime aussi Drago. Je t'aime tellement. »

Oui, un jour...

**Fin.**

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà voilà !

Il est une heure et demie du matin, dans cinq heures je pars une semaine à Lyon avec ma classe de latin et je viens de finir ma toute première fiction. À vrai dire je ne m'attendais à écrire quelque chose d'aussi... morbide, mais bon c'est comme ça et je ne m'en plains pas ! Par contre je crois que ma prochaine histoire sera un chouia plus joyeuse, en tout cas ça ne pourrait pas me faire mal...

en espérant vous revoir très bientôt,

Stasy.


End file.
